


Sometimes in the silence of night

by rebsloveseddy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, actually happy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsloveseddy/pseuds/rebsloveseddy
Summary: People don’t expect a young man to be in front of a grave in a cemetery during a Friday night, yet there he is...
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sometimes in the silence of night

**Author's Note:**

> Another Angst for you :,) enjoy!! ^^

This job of mine can be called a lamentable or depressing one, but I really don’t mind. What I do is only cleaning some cemetery graves, and the people that visit here are frequently grateful for the job I do. That’s why I didn’t give up until now.   
Ever since I started working here, some 5 years ago, a man visits a certain grave every Friday night. He doesn’t get to parties or hang out with friends during Friday nights, no, he gets to that particular grave and put some flowers in it. Those flowers are usually roses as well, so when I first saw the pitiful scene of him getting near the grave and touching it gently, I thought it was lost love.   
First time I cleaned it, I got to know the name engraved on it was Edward Chen, and that he was a beloved brother, son and best friend. He also was very young when he died, and that makes it even sadder. Thus, I need to do my job and make the grave very clean aiming for the man who visits him to have a beautiful sight at least.  
Next Friday night, there the man was again. He had sadness on his face as he touched the grave, but I could see he was at least proud to see it all clean and with flowers near.   
After some of his visits, I got to talk to him: he looked for me at the cemetery.  
“Hey, so you’re the gravedigger here? I wanted to ask some flowers for you to put on his grave”, he told me, already at almost midnight.  
“Yes sir, that’s me. I’ve been taking care of his grave, and I’ll do just as you want to, in order to cheer you up”, I answered to the little young man.  
“Thank you”, he said weakly, “my name’s Brett Yang, and the grave is of my best friend, Eddy. I want to make sure it’s pretty, just like he was”.  
“Of course sir, I’ll do that for you!”  
And then I cleaned it almost everyday, just to let it beautiful. Every Friday he continued visiting. Sometimes there were another people with him, all weeping together, and most of the times he was all by himself. Sometimes he played violin as well, even if it was late at night. I also noticed it wasn’t always the same violin, so he probably brought the dead man’s violin to be played. Damn, he really must have loved that guy, it was painful to think his best friend died at such a young age.   
I noticed, when I worked in the daytime, other people went to the grave rather than Brett. Some young girls and boys, some adults, all letting new flowers and cards. That’s when I decided searching for their names, and realized they were quite famous violinists, and people appreciated them. Newspaper said Brett spent some months isolated after the poor violinist died, but could return to his job of making videos after a while, making ocasional tributes to his partner as well.   
Those visits and chats with me continued for some years, until yesterday, in which Brett cried the harder I ever saw him cry in front of his best friends grave. Although he cried, I could notice his tears weren’t exactly of sadness: there was pride and happiness in his face as well. I became very much curious.  
“Brett, sorry for the question, but what happened?”  
He looked at me, took some tears off, and started talking: “Ahhh I’m so proud of him, Australia decided to make a memorial to him at the opera house!!! Omg Eddy you’re so powerful you managed to do that even dead buddy”, he cried a bit more, but we both were happy about this post-death achievement of Eddy Chen.   
Brett invited me to go to the premiere of his best friends tribute: it was a whole corridor with his achievements and photos of the both of them together. It was a beautiful sight, and I was cheerful as I saw Brett’s tear of joy.


End file.
